In the modern age, in which the technology is changing with each passing day, various electronic devices bring many conveniences to human's life. In some case, one electronic device may have some issue that the electronic device cannot operate normally. For example, the electronic device may shut down while operating or the battery may drain out quickly while idle. For fixing the electronic device or improving the design of the electronic device, the manufacturer needs to get some data relating the issue from the user.